The proposed project will develop synthetic polymers and devices for ophthalmic surgery. The development of a keratoprosthesis which will be permanently attached to corneal tissue by a biological interface will continue. Velours and other textiles will be implanted subcutaneously in experimental animals. The encapsulated implant will be transplanted to the cornea of the same animal to evaluate wound healing between the corneal tissue and the tissue encapsulating the transplant. Through-and through keratoprostheses will be lathed from dry hydrogel stock. They will be implanted in the dry state under conjunctival flaps in the cornea of experimental animals. The prosthesis will swell and lock itself tightly against the surrounding tissues. Such prostheses might form a bond with the corneal tissue tight enough to stop leaking, infection, epithelial downgrowth, and extrustion. Explandable implants for scleral buckling and intravitreous balloons will be manufactured from silicone rubber. The expandable implants permit the surgeon to vary the buckle height at any time during the postoperative follow-up. The balloon will be used as a temporary retinal tamponande for desperate cases of retinal detachment. The sustained release of antibiotics from scleral buckling materials will be evaluated. A microbiological assay employing reference bacterial strains in agar gel will be used to determine the antibacterial activity and the rate of antibiotic release from antibiotic-impregnated materials. These implants are designed to diminish the danger of infection in scleral buckling procedures.